


Salvation

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: BixFreed [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Teasing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Freed loves curling up in the sanctuary of Bickslow's wings, but when the older man is reluctant to get up two can play at that game...although getting up is swiftly forgotten as Freed is far from an Angel.





	Salvation

     Freed stirred, mumbling under his breath as he fought the pull of consciousness, turning and burying his face into the softness he was lying on. However, it wasn’t enough, and with a sigh he rolled over and reluctantly opened his eyes, only to blink as he found himself surrounded by glossy, ebony feathers. It took a moment for his sleep-addled mind to kick into gear, remembering where he was, but when it did a soft smile stole across his lips and he moved, nuzzling into the feathers, feeling the wings that were wrapped around him quivering the sensation. A soft noise from behind him had him twisting around, wiggling against the warm body pressed against him, still safely cocooned into the embrace of the wings and his smile grew as he found himself staring up into Bickslow’s sleeping face.

    It always took a lot to wake his partner, something that had caused them all despair on numerous missions. However, his wings would always react even when he was asleep, especially when it came to Freed’s movements, and he smiled impishly before reaching out and gently running a hand over the feathers, fingers beginning to preen them, earning a noise that was halfway between a whine and a purr from Bickslow although he still didn’t stir.

     As much as Freed wanted to continue with his ministrations, and as tempting as a morning spent safely nestled in those wings was, he knew that they had a lot planned for the day. Besides, he really needed to go to the bathroom, which meant that he had to move and leave his sanctuary. Sighing, and trying not to think about just how soft and comfortable his partner’s wings were he began to wiggle his way to freedom, intending to slip out without waking his mate. However, the moment he began to rise, strong arms shot out, catching him by surprising and pulling him back against Bickslow’s chest, and he felt rather than heard the soft, possessive growl that rumbled through his mate and Freed sighed as he felt the wings around him pressing closer, holding him in place.

“Bickslow?” He asked, turning so that he could nuzzle his nose into the broad chest that he was currently being pressed against, smiling when the action earned him a sleepy groan, although a quick glance showed that the crimson eyes were still stubbornly shut. A little less patient now, as he really did need the bathroom he nudged Bickslow, deliberately using his elbow. “Hey, I need to get up…”

“No,” the sleepy protest was accompanied by Bickslow finally opening his eyes, peering at him sleepily even as his grip tightened, and Freed wanted to groan. It was hard not to give in to temptation, especially when Bickslow had woken up enough to give him a pleading look that was threatening to melt his defences, and he bit his lip as he felt his mate’s fingers sliding up his back to stroke over where his own wings were currently hidden. The skin there was incredibly sensitive, but Bickslow’s touch was gentle and reverent and it was hard for Freed not to just melt against him there and then and he whined in protest.

“Bickslow…”

     With a soft huff that tickled Freed’s skin and obvious reluctance, Bickslow slowly began to release him, although not before ducking down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. Freed shared his reluctance, feeling a wave of disappointment as the wings that had been sheltering him slowly opened and retreated, Bickslow tucking them away as he sat them both up, and Freed found himself automatically reaching out to stop him. He loved Bickslow’s wings. He loved their colour and softness, and the way they wrapped around him at night or to protect him when they wound up in a dangerous situation, and he hated the fact that Bickslow felt the need to hide them at all. But he could understand. Even now, black wings were rare and looked upon with suspicion, and Bickslow was constantly worried that those emotions would be extended to Freed if his wings were visible when they were out in public together. It was only here in the safety of their bedroom or moments of extreme danger that Bickslow willing let them out, and Freed had long since learnt to treasure those moments.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, pulling his hand bac and instead pressing a kiss to the underside of Bickslow’s jaw, feeling his mate’s arms tighten briefly before he was finally released. He was slow to pull himself free, already missing the closeness and when he straightened, he paused for a moment to admire the sight of his mate as Bickslow fell back against the pillows, sprawling out. Freed smiled as he met the sleepy gaze, leaning in to steal a quick kiss and just managing to dodge the arm that threatened to drag him back into bed, laughing softly as he headed for the door.

**

     When he returned a few minutes alter it was to find that Bickslow had dozed off again, and whilst unsurprised, he sighed at the sight. Bickslow could and would sleep in for hours if he was allowed, and Freed had long since lost count of how many times they had been late to things because of that habit, although no matter how much he might moan and complain about it, he wouldn’t change his mate for the world. Still they were supposed to be meeting Laxus and Evergreen that morning to plan their next mission, so they had to get up, even if he was reluctant to disturb his mate when he was sleeping with such a contented expression on his face. It had to be done though so he moved to the bed, reaching down to shake Bickslow’s shoulder, unable to resist stroking the skin beneath his hand.

“Come on sleepy-head,” he called softly, startled when he was immediately rewarded by Bickslow’s eyes sliding open to meet his gaze. _Was he pretending?_ His eyes narrowed slightly, his suspicion growing as he saw the amusement crinkling the edges of the crimson eyes and he added more insistently. “It’s your turn to get up.” It was only the slightest tightening of muscle and the years he’d spent with his mate, that allowed him to step back in time to avoid the reaching arm and he scowled down at Bickslow who met his gaze unrepentantly. “Bickslow!” It was hard to maintain his stern expression, especially when his mate currently bore the expression of a kicked puppy, a large, obnoxious but still loveable puppy and he had to force himself to frown down at him. “Get up!”

“Spoilsport,” Bickslow grumbled, before finally forcing himself out of the bed, only to lunge for Freed as soon as he was upright and this time he managed to snag the Rune mage. Freed yelped as he was yanked into a tight hug and he was about to start struggling, when Bickslow began to pepper butterfly kisses across his cheeks and nose and he froze, cheeks turning pink but unable to protest. Silently he cursed his mate for knowing his weakness and not being afraid to exploit them, even as he melted against Bickslow. _Damn you, Bickslow…_ The flurry of kisses finished with a heated one to the lips and Freed was left slightly breathless when they broke apart, blinking up at his mate with wide-eyes

    He’d half expected that to be it, and he was caught by surprise when Bickslow suddenly swept him up into his arms before turning and depositing him gently on the bed before Freed could even think of a protest, let along consider voicing it. He recovered quickly though and as Bickslow leaned in, no doubt intending to trap them both in bed a while longer, he crossed his arms, turquoise eyes flashing as he mustered what little irritation he could, glowering at Bickslow as he tilted his head towards the door. “Go!”

     It was clear that Bickslow was contemplating just how much trouble he would be in if he didn’t obey this time, and Freed struggled to maintain the stern mask, knowing that if Bickslow continued he wouldn’t be able to keep up the act much longer. Finally, with a put-upon sigh, Bickslow obeyed and headed for the door, but not without pausing every few steps to shoot a pitiful, pleading glance over his shoulder. Freed somehow managed to maintain his expression until Bickslow had finally disappeared, the door clicking shut behind him, allowing him to relax, and he collapsed back on the bed with a sight and a soft smile. _That idiot…_ He lay like that for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of his mate moving around the bathroom and wincing as he heard several things get knocked over. _Clumsy idiot,_ he amended with a sigh as he heard something shatter, but there was no real exasperation in the thought as his fingers reached up to trail over his face, mapping the path of Bickslow’s kisses with a silly smile on his face. One that slowly shifted into a small smirk as his fingers came to rest against his lips.

_Two can play at that game._

**

    Bickslow hummed under his breath as he headed back towards their bedroom, running over ideas of how he could convince Freed to at least snuggle in bed for a little longer. He knew that they had to go and meet the others, especially as it had been a while since they had all been on a mission and Evergreen had threatened them with painful consequences if they didn’t go today, but it also felt like ages since he’d had proper time with Freed. _Maybe if I just point that out,_ he thought, knowing that it often irritated Freed that they didn’t get quite as much time on their own as they wanted, and there was a fresh bounce to his step as he hurried up, practically bursting into the room. He promptly came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met his eyes, mouth dropping open as he stared at his mate, his voice coming out as a strangled squawk.

“F-Freed…”

      Freed had slipped back under the covers, which were currently pooling around his lap as he sat up leaning against the headboard, his wings spread out behind him, with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he met Bickslow’s gaze evenly. Bickslow growled softly, unable to stop his gaze from roving over the beautiful wings, his fingers itching to bury themselves deep in the soft, creamy feathers. It was rare that Freed would indulge like this, as he preferred to keep his wings hidden when they were in bed, happy to curl up in Bickslow’s wings. As such moments like these were to be treasured, and they also tended to drive Bickslow mad, something that Freed clearly knew if the amusement in his dancing eyes were anything to go by. “Freed…” Damn it, but his voice really didn’t want to work at the moment, and he growled again as Freed’s smirk widened and he began to move forward, stalking closer as his own wings slowly emerged behind him, and he couldn’t help but grin as Freed’s eyes widened at the sight. _Got you,_ he thought smugly, but Freed was quick to recover.

“See something you like?” Freed asked cheekily, regaining his composure just as Bickslow reached the end of the bed. He had meant to just tease his mate, punishment for being so stubborn that morning and for teasing him first, but the soft growls and the look in the crimson eyes now boring into his, told him that they had already gone beyond that point.

“Yeah, a demon,” Bickslow grumbled as he climbed onto the bed, his gaze never shifting from Freed’s as he prowled closer. There had been a time when they’d first started dating that he had made the mistake of thinking that Freed was as angelic as his wings suggested, but it hadn’t taken him long to realise that whilst that was true in public or anywhere ‘rules’ applied, it definitely wasn’t the case when they were alone, and he loved it. It was a part of Freed that he got to keep all to himself. Reaching his mate, he reared up, towering over Freed and sweeping his wings forward to cage him in, shivering as their wings brushed against each other, before leaning in so that he could whisper against Freed’s lips. “Pretending to be an angel.” It was his turn to smirk as Freed gulped at his words, although his expression softened as he leant in to capture his mate’s lips, soothing away the nervousness.

    The kiss swiftly deepened, Freed melting beneath the force of it and happily allowing himself to be pinned back against the headboard, moaning into the kiss as he felt Bickslow’s hands creeping up to caress his wings. It was the best sensation in the world and he gasped as Bickslow gently tugged at the feathers, sending shivers through him and allowing Bickslow to gleefully plunder his mouth when he gasped as the feeling. They were both breathing heavily when they parted, Bickslow sighing contentedly as he rested his forehead against Freed’s, his hands continuing their gentle exploration of Freed’s wings, soaking up the breathless, happy noises that the Rune mage was making.

“We’re going to be late,” Freed protested weakly when he managed to find his voice again, unable to summon any real reason why they needed to get up, why this needed to stop, unable to resist pressing his wings further into the soft touches, and nuzzling Bickslow’s nose with his own. _We have to get up…we have too…_

“I don’t care,” Bickslow murmured, easily picking up on the reluctance that had seeped into Freed’s voice and the fact that his actions were saying the opposite, and he grinned, stealing another kiss before adding softly. “Besides, it’s your own fault for sitting there looking like that.”

“Oh really?” Freed smirked at that, hearing the challenge in the words, all though thoughts of getting up and meeting the others disappearing as he reached out to run his fingers over Bickslow’s wings, enjoying the shudder that went through his mate at the simple touch. Using the moment of distraction, he shifted his wings, trying to use the momentum to turn them over and reverse their positions as he continued to tease his mate. “If it’s my fault, does that mean you’re going to punish me?” Apparently, that had been too much, because suddenly Bickslow moved, crimson eyes blazing and Freed blinked as he found himself completely pinned on the bed, still underneath his mate, wings spread wide and hanging off the bed as Bickslow’s wings came down to encircle him. He swallowed at the expression on Bickslow’s face, realising that they definitely weren’t going to be on time before Bickslow closed the distance, claiming his lips with a growled.

“Yes.”


End file.
